Yoko
by Mikael optimisto
Summary: The story of Riomaru a descendant of The Uchiha and Uzumaki clan... In a world with a different power from chakra... Riomaru aims to change the world either by fate or force.
1. Chapter 1

**Yoko**

 _ **Remember**_

 _Long ago... No it only seems so long only because of the losses we've had. Man is dying_

 _Before I was born humanity was attacked, by an unknown being and for an unknown reason, man was slaughtered and eaten by foreign creatures... Demons. As a child my mother told me we haven't lost the war no matter how close to extinction they push us, I believed her mother was always right and wise, I held unto those words as a child it was my hope and man would never lose unless he Losses hope._

 _But that was just the beliefs of a child in reality, in life there is life there is death and there is murder... The demons murdered us on a daily basis eating some and just killing the rest they had no hearts consciousness or minds they just lived to kill. To Eat._

 _That's when man started to loose all hope even before my existence some gave in, they stopped fighting, what was the use?. The demons never lose or stop. The demons therefore capitalized on man's weakness and launched a full scale invasion or as mother says it 'the purge', many lost their lives the invasion was 75% successful no one knows why or rather knew why._

 _What remained of humanity refused to be subdued. Man began to fight back harder than they had ever before, thus La lucha was formed. The first and only military force to come out victorious over the demons, that day marked man's first shove towards freedom._

 _Mother always said La lucha would save humanity, I believed her. Who else could? The soldiers of la lucha train day and night rigorously and diligently, the standards of la lucha are said to be so high that only ⅛ rookies make it through, and mother was a captain in her time that was enough to convince me of her prowess in the art of swordsmanship, mother has always been strong and caring, she is the greatest human being I will ever know and cherish to this extent even to this day._

 _I cherish my mother even though she lied to me. Humanity can not be saved, La lucha is not their saviors there is no us... I am not even human._

 _Argos was my father's name he was a kind and intelligent man, so I've heard, he fell in love with my mother after murdering her entire squad, irony at its finest. Argos was not just a demon he was a demon king one of the alphas and emperors of the demon empire, a living legend. So I've heard._

 _Unlike his brethren my father did not hate man on instinct, infact he loved man although it was out of jealousy, he believed that man and demon could come together as one race... But it was forbidden any demon no matter what rank or specie that breed with a human was to be executed, for treason?. I do not understand it as well._

 _But no, my father fell in love so he could not stop himself from defiling my mother and getting her pregnant with my elder sister, they kept thier love life in secret and managed to stay happy, until I was to be born. A demon completely loyal to my father arrived one morning and told my mother three words 'they found out', my beautiful and caring mother did not take time to grieve for her mate no she ran because she loved her children she ran to protect us. She out ran several packs of rastreadores (explanation coming up), in her prime they called her cheetah, you can see why._

 _She finally made it to a city called Gothran, that is where I had lived until I found my father's journal, which not only uncovered my biography but also shed some light on the truth._

 _Man is dying_

 _the demon that man has been fighting is the lowest class of the demon family, this family consists of four species and man has been tackling only one_

 _Rastreadores_

 _Or crawlers... Rastreadores or rasties are the most populated and lowest class of demons they possess little to no intelligence, they're crawling squid-like creatures that navigate through smell... Although they lack hind-limbs rastreadores are incredibly fast. In all the are a senseless primitive specie with an unexplainable anger and insatiable hunger._

 _Carroñeros_

 _Or scavenger, carroñerosis the only specie of demons (apart from my father) that have no grudge against man carroñeros are ape-like beasts with primitive intelligence and strict territorial behavior, carroñeros will only attack man if they are hungry or thier territory is breached, in which case the normally calm beasts turn bloodlusted monsters_

 _Servido_

 _As the name implies Servido are born to serve and that alone, though they are superior to the previous demon species in appearance and power Servido cannot act independently, they most be ordered by a superior Servido or an emperor. The superiority of a Servido is marked on the level of their likeness to man all Servido have the physical structure of man or something like it, but some have the ability of speech the more fluent the ability of speech the more advanced the Servido._

 _Generales_

 _this is the final a ultimate class of demons, generales or general have an almost complete likeness to man, the just have distinct differences, generales can speak fluently and are on an equal intellectual level as man if not higher, Argos was a generales amongst three others, who are his brothers by blood. Generales rule the demon world from their various empires, they're unquestionable rulers because they are superior to the rest in every term possible, their power is unrivaled they're immune to time and death... The only thing that can kill a generales is another generales. So I've heard._

 _Argos is dead he has been dead ever since my birth. I have abandoned my mother sister and my home on a journey to world peace through evolution..._

 _My name is Riomaru, I am not human, not anymore._


	2. Strange Human

_**Strange Human**_

It had been six months since he left on his journey six months since he left his mother and sister... Six months since he read his father's journal and found out the truth

Man is dying

It was no joke... His Mother appealing and soothing words couldn't hold him from that realization after what he read... Man was right to feel helpless, pathetic as it was, it was understandable.

Currently man was struggling with the demons, the calculated numbers of to human was an unsettling 22-1... Just rastreadores though.

Yes, his father's journal showed him that there were not only one race of demons but four and that rastreadores were the weakest

Rastreadores

The name Spanish in origin rastreadores as in crawlers were man's greatest nemesis till date, squid-like in appearance but with a bony structured face long razor sharp fangs and claws two wide eyes socket with eyeballs in them even though rastreadores eyelids are sealed tight there sense of navigation is astute, there sensitive noses cover up for their lack of vision, despite being hind limbless (which is why they're dubbed crawlers) rastreadores are incredibly fast and agile, able to match the pace of a racing horse and agility of a monkey. But these strange looking creatures have an unquenchable bloodlust and hunger, also to pad on that rastreadores have no intelligence whatsoever they act and responde on a single sense...no... Urge the urge to feed, with an unexplainable anger and insatiable hunger rastreadores is the most unrelenting foe man will ever face.

As one human said; "it is better to face a well trained soldier with his primary weapon than to face a peasant that has no care for life"

In simplicity a person who fights without care for his life can be more dangerous than a well trained assassin.

Rastreadores are not capable of emotions they cannot sense danger the only they seem to comprehend is opportunity no matter how small rastreadores would jump the chance for a hunt, sadistic and vile as they come but they don't even realize it.

After the rasties (as children nicknamed them how they popularly go by now) Argos' journal listed another called carroñeros

Carroñeros or in English...scavenger are lone wolfs with an awkwardly calm demeanor despite their ape-like appearance and strong resemblance to gorrillas, the are the only specie of demons that don't attack man or completely despise him for no apparent reason, carroñeros usually sleep and rest through out their lifespan but become insanely aggressive when their territories are disregarded or when they are hungry, they are strictly territorial and hustile towards anyone trespasser be it man or demon.

Obviously they are physically powerful and brute when on the attack.

Like their demon counterpart carroñeros possess little to no intelligence but act on a singular urge the urge to defend their territory whatever the threat whatever the cost.

Servido followed next

Every empire has an emperor and every emperor has a servant Servido as the name implies, Servido means servant. Servido are the building blocks of the demon empire the foundation and backbone, they run the whole system and the demon empire is worthless without them, apart from serving Servido are exceptionally skilled in combat and are actually the true military force of the demon world.

A scary thought

To think that humanity is struggling in a war against a side that hasn't committed a true soldier yet was outright scary. Servido though completely superiority to the previous demon species have a weak point they cannot act independently, a Servido as a servant most wait for his masters approval before acting,a handicap that has kept humanity on brink of extinction not officially extincted...

But...

But when looking at that fact man would realize the demons having been toying with them, this war has been one sided without them trying to do it right they've had numerous opportunities to crush man, after the purge they could have launched another attack to finish the job but they didn't, la lucha is the only visible threat to them a squad of Servido by the looks of it could end them with collective ease and yet...they did not, have not, either they can't bring themselves to end what is possibly their only source of entertainment or they want man to repopulate so they can repeat and relive their mass murdering spree...either way it was a sadistic twisted and virtually sick sense of reason.

but that is not a surprise

anyway Servido had a reliable sense of understanding and intelligence, well some did Servido are likely to humans in body structure, the more their likeness to man the more advanced the Servido in terms of power and intellect.

Every empire has an emperor and these emperors are called Generales.

the generales are almost identical to humans but have slight differences, one human man claimed that is the reason generales and all demons in general hate humans, they're like a lesser version of man despite their supposed superiority the painful truth is that they're a washed up version of man, I am inclined to agree with that human...

Generales although incomplete version of man are more complex and advanced beings with an unlimited lifespan, immunity to death and sickness and finally an inhuman speed of regeneration. In short generales are the ultimate beings...for now though.

it is my will my cause and my duty to save humanity from extinction, but not through violence, fighting against the demons wouldn't save man...

After all the demons were not the first enemy of man, man was the first enemy of man, they back stabbed each other cheated, hurt and killed each other, eliminating the demons would only defeat one enemy while the other waits to pounce. It is a lot cause to save man through war. War only begaths more wars.

They most be like the beast that hungers and feed of their flesh, man most learn to put their classes and differences aside and work together to achieve their collective goal. It is true. Disgusting as demons may be they have order, kinship, brotherhood a demon would never harm another for personal gains, only if angered or tested, demons unlike man accept thier classes and places in life wholeheartedly, they do ask or hope for more, there is no ambition, without ambition there is acceptance and content with that there is unity with unity there is perfection, like a well oiled machine the demon empire tics and tocs every wheel moving in complete order and unity every piece supporting each other. a house of cards only stands because they lean on each other. Rivers become sea when they join together. Man needs to realize that he needs his neighbor as much as himself to be completely free from any enemies.

But man cannot do this.

it is not in his genes

he cannot change

you cannot change science

you cannot cheat nature

They are what they are, I am what I am.

Change is impossible but improvement is... To save man I have to evolve their species, I have to create a new specie to rule the earth, a specie superior to the previous, superior to demons we most become gods if we are to survive. Evolution or death the dices is in my hands and I have casted it, it is only a matter of time. To save humanity there is a key...

...an example, I am that example... My name is Riomaru and I will evolve man through fate or force.

...Riomaru continued his walked in the desert, as the son of Argos the fourth god of the demon empire Riomaru did not need food to sustain himself only water, he walked for 4 hours none stop without breaking a sweat (not literally),then he spotted something out of the ordinary.

A village

A village in the desert

who builds a village in one of the most notorious barren wastelands?, we're his first thoughts, but his thirst for water soon overcame his sense of logic, he walked in and things only seemed to get weirder, the village was empty, completely devoid of life, his first thought was the 'genius' who built the village got the expectable demise, but his rational part and warrior instincts told him this was not the work of the desert, his hunch was immediately confirmed by the now noticeable amount of blood all over the village then the sound of growling settled it.

Rastreadores... a lot of rastreadores.

normally in a situation like this one would retreat, the numbers were grievously against him, but the situation was to his advantage should he chose to run, the strong smell of blood had clouded the rastreadores effective and sensitive noses, they had no idea of his presence, one could catch them off-guard with this advantage but, the sound of a surprise attack would alert the others, then it would be down to the number disadvantage again, the logical idea was to leave, run...

but this was no human

this was not a demon either

this was Riomaru the son of two species an evolving being with his own limitations rules and sense of logic

Death to them all.

After minutes of battle against the rasties Rio was soaked in blood and sweat not his blood though, he opted to do what he initially came to, drink water...

as crazy and awkward as it looked or sounded... A man took on a town filled with rastreadores because he was thirsty?

pretty strange

Rio grabbed a bucket that wasn't stained by blood and proceeded to the bathhouse, luckily the demons didn't find anyone here to murder, Rio stripped down and kicked the bucket away since the bathhouse already had a bath, he slowly walked to the water then abruptly spun around and stared into the eyes that were watching him, his gaze was not angry or fierce, it had little to no intensity and was void of emotion, it was a blank empty stare, his eyes said nothing asked nothing and expected nothing, at this point the eyes that was reluctantly staring right back twitched, because of how robotic he looked. So...hollow

"um... Oops? " the spy (pervert) said when it had had enough of the grossly uncomfortable silence, the vioce was melodic and high pitched but at the same time gentle, Riomaru confirmed that this spy was female and by the sound of it a preteen female, also the voice was shaky and uncertain sounding, Riomaru could only deduce that she was nervous, either because she had been found out or because he was completely naked, the visible shaking of the girl proved it to be the former, but when the figures eyes zeroed in on his cock and widened Riomaru had to correct that it was the mixture of the two.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Stop looking at my genitals " Riomaru said as her staring was starting to make him uncomfortable, and a little bit irritated that after she got caught in the act of spying she still had the guts...time to stare at his privates.

"I said stop"

she was still looking...

the girl shaked her head as if to banish some wild thoughts, the blushed madly so much so that Riomaru could see the glowing pink despite the darkness clouding the girl. Said girl stepped forward revealing her face for the first time, she was an average hieghted girl with short black hair that reached just past her jaw her eyes were pretty damn big so but her long eyelashes gave it a bit more feminity, she had a small soft looking lips her face had visible baby fat present giving her a younger look than she was, in short she was as cute as Asian baby twins sleeping.

but...

Rio couldn't help but stare at her completely flat chest, even if it was for a few seconds and barely noticeable... This girl was fourteen or so but she was flatter than a floor board, her creamy white skin made her a tad attractive but the fact that she had as much curves as a pencil obliterated that flicker of attraction, ruthlessly, and Rio was thankful for it.

Rio decided to continue staring at her eyes he had a reason. maybe to discomfort her further or maybe because her chest was traumatizing so he had to replace the image with her pretty eyes, but he couldn't lock contact because her eyes had travelled downagain, he was about to call her out on her 'rudeness' but she said something before he could

"B-big... How is that supposed to fit in me?" she said in a whisper but he heard

"excuse me?"

"huh?" the girl replies dumbly

"what did you say?"

"I didn't say anything"

"yes you did... you said 'how is that supposed to fit in me'"

"pardon?"

"you said; 'how is that supposed to fit in me'"

"no I didn't"

"yes you did"

"no I didn't"

"yes you did"

"no I didn't"

"yes you did"

"no you didn't"

"yes I did"

"you did what?"

"I did?-no you did... I... W-what?"

"...pardon? "

"..."

"no I didn't? "

"yes you did"

"you do have a big dick"

"I have a big what? "

"pardon? "

"stop saying pardon! I heard you said I have a big dick! you also said how is that supposed to fit in me! I-I mean in you, God you! "

"waoh woah woah we just met and you want me to suck your dick?"

"..."

"I don't know where you're from mister but that's not the way things work"

"I didn't say that!"

"then who did?"

"YOU!"

"I'm pretty sure I can hear myself when I speak I did not say that you must have problems with your ears you sure you clean it often?... let clean that dick for ya grab that ballsac while I'm at it"

"clean my what and grab my what sack? "

"your what what?"

"enough! What did you say?!"

"I didn't say anything... what girl can talk when she has that monster down her throat"

"wh-wha...who are you?"

"I'm Puri, nice to meet you"


	3. Strange Human II

**Strange Human II**

My name is Puri... I don't know where I was born or my own surname... Currently I'm staring at a really handsome kid or guy I dunno what to call him I guess. Anyways I should tell you how I got to this position but before that I'll tell you who I am.

Luckily for you the opportunity will definitely provide it's self

Riomaru stared at the human once again. How could she be so flat? he asked internally but his bored demeanor made it look like he was still concentrating on the current situation. Riomaru soon got fed up of asking himself what seemed to be a rhetorical question, and turned his attention to the perverted little girl.

"Who are you " Riomaru asked with complete seriousness

"I'm Puri I already told you "

Riomaru narrowed his eyes at her response

"Tell me human... Why were you spying on me"

Puri blushed lightly and fidgeted a bit, her eyes roamed around the room

"I think I'm in love with you" Puri says with little embarrassment but no uncertainty

Although Riomaru was caught off guard with the confession he did not show it, he remained calm, it seemed the girl was not in her right minds so he had to proceed with caution.

"You are just meeting me " Riomaru stated flatly, he was certain of the girl's insanity when she smiled broadly at his response. Then it hit him... What if they aren't actually meeting for the first time, what if all this was a set up to lure him to her... What if this girl was actually a demon?. Riomaru readied himself to take her life what ever means possible, her response though made him freeze but he still maintained the urge to kill her, as she said

"it's love at first sight, isn't it wonderful? "

Riomaru wanted to slap something or someone, is this a spy? A spy would never say something so ridiculous. Is she insane?, he wanted to believe it but couldn't she looked sane enough. Rio stared at her once again to see if she was throwing some sort of prank and was getting to the catch, but she wasn't... She still had that stupid love struck look on her, he wanted to be infuriated by it but couldn't... He had to admit she looked cute...

Huh? What is this? Did someone like Rio just compliment a human even if it was remotely.. A strange day indeed. Rio then decided to stop the delay and put her hopes to bed.

"Love is a lie"

A tad harsh... No completely ruthless, it was obvious that love meant everything to her, it was her entire world and it was all directed to him. He watched as some passion left her eyes signifying that the words hit her deep. He didn't relish her suffering neither did he find joy in her disappointment but he did get a degree of satisfaction from watching her look like the rest of humanity. Predictable and normal not unpredictable and strange.

"You don't believe in love?" Puri asked. It sounded like a statement but it was a question, she looked so cute downcast, Rio didn't feel sorry for her. No he felt sorry for himself he had to stand her and watch a human be human... He then decided to put the icing on the cake before he left ,he decided to finish her hopes of love up.

"Yes it is a lie. Things like love at first sight are completely mental. The concept that is love is a complete sham as it's said to be boundless " Riomaru said with his regular calm and collected tone, he then looked up at the girl but instead of seeing a broken looking girl, he saw the same girl smiling like a homeless man who just won the lottery... He didn't like that smile... It meant she had a reply to his statement and by the looks of it a very good one... Riomaru felt regret, why did he say that he should've justed left when he had the chance. He did something very human and got cocky... Why did he try to put icing on the cake?!. He should've just left the cake as it was... Now he just gave this Puri human ammunition and that smile told him it was an automatic weapon she had in her possession.

Puri smiled prettily as she knew exactly what to say to trap the overconfident boy. Riomaruon the other hand consider taking to his heels in all his life of facing demons he hadn't felt any sense of dread... But as this human girl smiled at him he felt a whisker of the emotion.

"oh is that soo?... Let me tell you a story"

Riomaru slightly shuddered what did this human have under her sleeves? He didn't want to find out but he couldn't run either, running was the cowards way out and he Riomaru was not a coward by any means.

"Speak human. I do not have all day" Riomaru said. It was meant to at least unsettle her, it was a Last hitch attempt to get her frightened and quiet. It was... Unsuccessful. She smiled even broader than before.

"ok... I don't initially come from this village you just liberated... I don't know where I was living when I was younger but I can remember who I was living with... My mom and dad... " Puri's eyes were hooded with a little darkness signifying that the thoughts she must've been having were tied to painful memories. If that didn't make it obvious her hesitation did.

"Do not tell me you are already finished human?, I have to say I am relieved, the last thing I want to do is listen to the useless old love stories of two deranged fools" Rio said blankly, without any venom but the words still made it's mark and got the reaction he was looking for. Anger.

"Mama and Papa were not foolish!, how dare you say that! " Puri said with righteous anger

Riomaru had to resist the urge to scoff, so easy... Humans were so easy... A few hurtful words and they explode like a barrel of ale set ablaze... And an angry human is a stupid human. If luck was with him she would act foolishly and give him reason to cut her down... Despite being a powerful swordsman and having no heart or measure of kindness what so ever, Riomaru was no mindless murder he wouldn't kill a defenseless human unless he was provoked.

"...Papa was a bad man but that doesn't make him foolish! He meant well!" Puri shouted at him with a tone filled with anguish not anger. And for a reason those words moved him... It was an alien feeling... Another new sensation that reminded Riomaru that he was human in a regard...

"...my mother was the daughter of a merchant in a village in one of the most notorious barren wastelands... more notorious than this one. she was the only child so she was loved and cherished by her parents especially her father. My mother was a peaceful, humble and kind woman, she was loved and adored by all... Many tried to get her hand in marriage but she turned them down in hopes of true love."

Riomaru was about to call her out on her predictable lovey dovey story but the fierceness in her eyes told him otherwise, he decided to stay his hand... Or in this case shut his mouth.

"My father was a bandit the leader of the desert brothers... The reason why my home town was seen as almost inhabitable. After raiding a neighboring village my father decided to camp on the outskirts of my home town, there he saw something... As his men slept he took a walk and came across a woman who seemed to be wandering as well. My father soon deduced her to be a wealthy figure from the look of her clothes, he also concluded her to be the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen... That made him want her for himself, my father pounced on my mother and forced himself on her. He raped her violently without any care or remorse. He raped her repeatedly and let his men have their way with her too... "

Riomaru was not lost for words... That was a human thing... But he was stunned, down right surprised. The girl didn't seem to be lying but if she was then he'd applaud her as he believed her completely.

"...After forcing information on the location of her village by the expected means, my mother was taken along with my father and his gang to her village, her home, where she had family and friends, where she grew up. My mother was made to watch as everyone was brutally and mercilessly murdered, he mother was raped and killed by my father right in front of her. She watched as he father begged and screamed her name as he was battered with sticks until my father ended him with a heavy kick from his iron clad boots bashing his skull in in one strike... " Puri said all seemed to be even more quiet than it should.

"..."

"I... I grew up in a happy home, my mother married my father, he quit his gang and evil entirely because he loved her, first he fell in love with her body and denied his men the pleasure of her... He then fell in love with her soul and took her away, my mother said to me that she would never forgive the man that killed her parents and destroyed her village, but that man wasn't my father as he had changed, reinvented himself... Sort of evolved into som-" Puri words were cut short as Riomaru suddenly grabbed her shoulders tightly, startling and silencing her, she gulped nervously, had she done something to offend this boy?

"Did you say evolve? " Riomaru asked her with a calm but slightly urgent tone

Puri trembled in fear his strength was far over an adult's, how was that possible?, she decided to quickly answer him least he opted for something other than just hand to shoulder contact. " Y-yes I did... Mama used to say he was worse than vermin before but he evolved into a good man... "

Riomaru whispered something incoherent but Puri could've sworn she heard something like 'it's not the same thing'. He eased the pressure off her shoulders and slowly let her go, after he had straightened his posture he signaled her to continue her story with a nod.

"But my mother and father were later murdered to this day I don't know how or why... I was taken here by a neighbor, I had nothing and no-one to rely on, I lived on the street and mostly on an empty stomach... The only way I fed myself was through theft... I was shunned and a pariah to the villagers, because I had no background and my foul mouth and questionable character didn't seem like a good influence to children of my age group, the adults ignored me and made thier children do the same. My only friends were my fellow street kids... We did everything together I thought I had finally found good companionship... I thought I finally had a place to call home again... Until they attacked. Rasties, those vile creatures took everything away from me! My friends my home!, they ate everyone innocent or not... I just happened to be doing a job for someone so I was cleaning the bath house, I hid underwater so the rasty that came my way couldn't sniff me out. When it left I hid in this corner, hoping, waiting and praying somebody would save me... Then you came."

Riomaru stared right back at the human who was looking at him with eyes filled with adoration...

Puri giggled as she recalled how she was saved by the young swordsman.

Puri shivered and sobbed, the rastreadores that she had just escaped due to her fast thinking of hiding in the bath house's pool had just left, but she knew she was far from safe... The village had gone quiet as fast as it fell into chaos. This could mean only one thing ...everyone was dead. she sobbed and struggled to stifle her cries, even though the villagers treated her like garbage she didn't wish them such a horrible demise. She clasped her hands in disparity trying to say a prayer with are hoarse voice... She stared out of a hole in the wall of the house, what she saw was the last thing she expected to see... A boy with silver colored hair with two noticeably long bangs framing each side of the figures cheek, lazy eyes with a bat shaped scar on the corner of his right eye, the figure looked to be calculating the situation but before Puri's brain could register what she had just seen the boy dashed into combat, she was about to scream on instinct but she quickly clapped her mouth shut, she wouldn't do the boy any help by giving away her position... But that was a lie, a humane way of putting it... Deep down Puri knew she shut herself up because she had made a subconscious decision toflee as the boy occupied the demons, to use his death as a diversion... It was a shameful and disgraceful thought. She was already disgusted with the idea and herself but she would wholeheartedly do it if it meant her possible survival. She wanted to live... No she didn't want to die this way... Not like this. The sound of the mad shrieking of the rastreadores drew her attention, to her surprise, behold the little boy was atop the rasty slamming his sword violently into the skull, he could easily kill it but it was obvious that he aimed to make it suffer... The movement of his hands seemed frantic but it soon fell into a rhythm like a drum beating... The she stared at his eyes, the calm and bored expression was no more, it was replaced by rage at a divine level. The anger in his eyes frightened her more than the entire squad of rasties but strangely it also attracted her, when the demon finally slumped it's entire head was missing... Crushed out of existence. The boy once again retained his calm demeanor but that did not spell any good news for the now aware rasties, with incredible speed and skill of a veteran the boy single handedly killed the rasties that were over twenty in number... The villages warriors couldn't defeat a single rasty this boy just took down over twenty, with no effort what so ever. Puri didn't acknowledge the fact that she was now saved just that the person who saved her was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. it was love at first sight.

(Back to the present)

Puri grabbed Riomaru's hand and placed them on her cheek "It's love... Love has no bounds, my parents story proves that... So do you see it now we can live happily ever after! " Puri said in glee

Rio sighed, this girl was a mental case... he was going to reject her he knew that perfectly, it was best to retract his hand and simply tell her he's not interested but their was one tiny problem... Her cheeks were really soft and warm he didn't want to pull his hand away. How childish... But currently Riomaru didn't care. "It does not matter to you that I don't believe in love and I have absolutely no feelings for you " Riomaru asked

"No it doesn't... You will fall in love with me... Eventually. And you do have feelings for me why else would you save me? " Puri asked rhetorically but Riomaru didn't give a damn about nature's rules talk less about the laws of English, so he answered a rhetorical question

"I didn't. I did not mean to save you human girl, I only killed those things because I was thirsty, this has nothing to do with you, I wasn't here to save anyone and if I did her name would be water... Following your ridiculous sense of logic then I would be in love with water... " Riomaru said flatly, he usually didn't talk that much but today he felt different...

Puri giggled and pressed her cheek into his hand much to Riomaru's delight, even though he wouldn't acknowledg it ever.

"You're funny, that's another reason for me to love you " Puri said cheerfully

Riomaru again questioned her sanity then he began to question everything, maybe it was all a dream... before he knew it he was questioning the need of sliced bread...

Puri looked up at her hero and 'lover' "So can I travel with you umm... Yeah what's your name anyways? " Puri asked innocently

Riomaru pulled his hand away, undoubtedly she would not like him touching her once she found out who he is

"My name is Riomaru I am also know as El Buitre (The Vulture)"

Puri's entire system was flooded with a cold sensation that could only be fear... This boy was the vulture, the most dangerous terrorist to ever breathe air... It all made sense now, it explained his attitude and insanely outstanding swordsmanship. It all fit but it stillb seemed...

"Impossible " Puri gasped.


	4. Vulture

**Vulture**.

Puri took an involuntary step back, if this boy was El Buitre then she should run... The vulture saved her life... She spoke to the vulture?. How was she still alive!?

As the tale goes the vulture was not a villain from the get go... He actually saved a village from a rastreadores attack, he was hailed as a hero and because of the disparity of current man he was worshipped as a god. But he suddenly snapped all of a sudden murdering every single person in the village then he continued his spree to the neighboring villages an elite squad of la lucha was sent to neutralize him none returned... Thus El Buitre was born, the vulture. He wandered like a scavenger and spared none, not the old, not women or children... El Buitre had no mercy.

That was how the tale had been going for months... Lies. Riomaru knew the true story but he didn't care to change the opinion of humans of him, he didn't care... But for some reason he felt a measure of disturbance knowing this human would now have a bad opinion of him, based on false rumors. He considered telling her the truth but decided against it, Riomaru wouldn't make an exception for her, strange, unpredictable and tolerable as she might be she was still human and that was enough reason to care less. But that didn't stop him from recalling what really happened on that day

5 months earlier.

Riomaru wandered through the woods of OAK, a gaint treed forest, it had just been a month since he left his mother and sister. He still carried a fair amount grief in himself but he washed it all away reason this was for the greater good. Somebody had to right the wrongs that humans had written, he didn't aim for fame or renown as his payment for his pending success and ongoing efforts, no Riomaru was not naive enough to be optimistic or positive, he did hope on anything or anyone even himself, there was a chance that he would fail spectacularly in his attempts to evolve man but... He knew he couldn't fail to usher humanity into the road of evolution, he wasn't being optimistic, there was no room for failure not in this case. The son of Argos stopped abruptly even though he was deep in thought he wasn't as vulnerable as those that were following him thought, by the smell in the air he quickly deduced that they were human... Why were humans following him, most humans flee away from him as they are able to get a slight feel of the yoki (demonic energy) leaking off him, most demons attacked him because of it, it must be a strange feel for them, a perfectly balanced mixture of human and yoki. They always act on instinct... Like animals, that's why man was superior in an extent, they made decisions based on situation and don't always make the right one because of emotions like selfishness, ignoring the correct decisions for the one that had greater gain for them, sometimes out of stupid feelings like love or friendship, Demons saw it as a flaw obviously but to him it wasn't to him the demons were restricted unlike man making them inferior. And that wasn't the only situation where man showed a level of superiority, in some cases despite man's naivety he showed a great level of intelligence that far outclassed the demon specie, but it had to be triggered, by emotions annoyingly so they acted as a driving force for humans, it was quite mental that humans had to experience pain, hurt, betrayal or loss before they are able to perform at a hundred percent... He would never be able to understand humans and thier vile emotions... Speaking of vile... Riomaru suddenly snapped around his silver colored eyes staring directly into the eyes of one of his pursuers, from a glance it was easy to tell that the man was in his fifties and was scared out of his mind, as if to verify Riomaru's assumptions the man let out a sharp yelp and scribbled backwards trying to escape Riomaru's empty stare as expected he only succeded on tripping on his on feet but before he made full contact with the ground the other men surrounding him halted his descent, Riomaru took thier moment of Petrification to study thier faces and dresses they all looked relatively old and from what he could see they were unarmed and that was not a surprise since they were dressed like farmers. But why were five old farmers following him? "Who are you and why are you following me, speak before I gut you" Riomaru said somewhat darkly... Why did he say that? He was preying on their obvious fear for him to get the answers he wanted, it was what he was fighting against... The strong preying on the weak. But he had just done it, what disgusted him most about demons... Was his demon side more dominant than he thought? Was it changing him?... Was this just a fluke or a process... It made no sense to think on the matter at the moment he directed his gaze to everyone of the old men one at a time, earning a shudder from them as he did, he was about to say he wouldn't ask again but the sound of something traveling at a great speed coming his direction made him seal his lips, Riomaru then did something that shocked the five cowering men, he caught the arrow that was aimed at him... Casually. He tossed the poorly made piece of ammunition and then turned to the direction the arrow traveled from, ignoring the old men Riomaru walked to that direction, he could literally hear the archers hearts picking up pace in it's pounding, he couldn't blame the human he was going to kill him so fear was expected, warranted even, Riomaru pulled out his sword midway through his walk and batted away the multiple arrows fired at him, now this was starting to irritate him, Riomaru stopped walking "You have a chance to reveal yourself" Riomaru said as the wind picked up as if reacting to his words "Or die" they forest went into absolute tranquility, Riomaru waited ten seconds before he made his move... He suddenly disappeared from sight before anyone could react with actions or words a pain filled scream reaped through the silence all the humans in the area eyes widened in shock, they had found the silver haired boy standing three meters from where he just was, normally what would've surprised them was the unexplainable speed of the lad but what caught their eyes instead was the condition of thier comrade, he had no arms... Behind him stood the silver haired boy "You were warned but you refused to heed my warning...now you die" Riomaru roughly grabbed the armless man by the collar and slammed his head into a massive tree felling the oak tree in the process also bashing the man's head out of existence. As Riomaru let what was remaining of the man's body slump to the ground and strong smell invaded his nostrils a metallic smell... Like copper it was strange but soon became likable... Addictive. He didn't like anything not even his own mother... But he had started developing feelings for this smell, this feeling... The suddenly rush unexpected but welcome... It made him feel untouchable it made him feel complete... No it made him feel ALIVE. Riomaru turned to the now visible archers he counted three in number, he felt and inner feeling, like a voice beckoning him to attack, kill... Destroy all an urge to raise chaos. The eight humans present shuddered in fear and shivered in dread as Riomaru sent them the emptiest stare they had ever gotten but one soldiers eyes was able to pick out something the others didn't deep in Riomaru's empty stare... A lustful hunger. Was this boy even part human at all?... Speaking of which. Where was the boy? He had disappeared again?. The eight humans instinctly moved closer to each other, current huddling together was futile, they were going to die they all knew that perfectly well but it's in us to ignore the inevitable even when it is as clear as day, that's our nature that's what makes us human. But currently said humans looked like a flock of sheep preparing no... Awaiting a wolf's attack, it was only a case of who dies first. Lost in their fear, desperation and boarder line insanity they threw careless glances expecting the silver haired boy to appear out of anywhere but he wasn't any where they were sending wild glances at. He was in their middle... A sharp pain filled scream again... But from whom the eight humans quickly turned around to see Riomaru passed out completely clutching to his sword tears streaming down his face, they noticed for the first time how lean he was, how young he was he didn't look any older than thirteen, he appeared so vulnerable, shivering and sobbing like a child while repeating three words "mother... please my mother", The men all looked sober despite the fact that this same boy brutally murdered one of their own... But surely even though they shared the same face and skin, The monster that killed thier comrade wasn't this crying little boy...

Riomaru mumbled a few words in his sleep, mostly incoherent nonesense but some words like mother and sorry stood out.

"He's really cute!" A young woman wearing a plain black and white dress chirpped, from the looks of it she was in her mid twenties, she had blonde wavy hair, A slender face matching her slender body her brown eyes were big end filled of life, she patted her slightly bloated belly, it didn't take a rocket scientist to see that she was pregnant. She moved her hand to try to touch Riomaru's cheeks "Don't do that Rosemary! You heard what your husband said he's dangerous he killed Luke, who knows how he will respond to affectionate contact?" A brown haired woman who was obviously in her thirties said, she had black vibrant eyes and unlike Rosemary's they held a look of strictness and hard discipline, she was slightly chubby her hair was done into a bun so the length wasn't conclusive, her face had a little wrinkles that must've come from constant frowning as she was too young to have them. She directed a sharp gaze to Rosemary who only smiled prettily at her as she stroked the young boy's cheek earning a moan of contentment, Rosemary's lips arched into a smile that slowly turned into a smirk, "Here's your answer Gloria" She said slyly as she continued to stroke Riomaru's cheeks and the boy continued to respond positively. The brown haired woman now identified as Gloria frowned distastefully at the smug smirk Rosemary was sending her way, "That could be dangerous who knows what he is? " Gloria said not hiding her disapproval and hate in her tone, not that Rosemary cared, she had never and would never care what Gloria thought or felt, she was a stick in the mud and if Rosemary hadn't seen her without clothes she'd have concluded she had another stick on her person, But since she had Rosemary was left with the conclusion that Gloria was a ninety five year old granny trapped in a thirty year old's body, She was that cranky... So Rosemary did what she always did she ignored Gloria in favour of doing what she wanted. But this time her moving hand was halted by soft but firm hands "Do not touch me human " A monotone voice said, Gloria gasped as she had a direct view of whatever had happened, Rosemary turned her head slowly ignoring Gloria's reaction as the burnett tended to overreact in most situations, To Rosemary's surprise the silver haired boy had awoken but what really caught her was the look in his eyes, there was nothing in them no negative emotions or positive emotions. No emotions at all, it was like staring at a living corpse, Rosemary's response to his words was a gentle smile, Riomaru ignored her polite gesture and let go of her hand he looked around the room he was in everything seemed normal, He then favoured... No in this case he burdened Gloria with a gaze, the uptight woman could not find it in her to frown at such a stare, infact she had no idea how to respond to such a stare, Riomaru saved her the difficult decision and opted to leave the room but a hand landed softly on his shoulder halting his movement, his fighting reflexes kicked suddenly Rosemary found her hand suspended by the boy and her hair pin pointed at her throat "I said... Do not touch me human" Riomaru said letting off no emotions, Rosemary chuckled nervously, "Wow... I almost forgot the men said you were a warrior, those are some really sharp reflexes young man but it's rude to have a lady in this sort of position when your not married to her" Rosemary said a bit seductively, Riomaru's blush was barely noticeable but the abrupt quickness that Rosemary was set free from his grip told but women that he was embarrassed by the situation, Rosemary giggled at that, Riomaru unsure of what came over him made for the exit but paused suddenly "Where is my sword?" Riomaru asked no one in particular but it wasn't a rhetorical question, "My husband and his colleagues have it, they are currently out at the moment they will be back soon but meanwhile you should have something to eat" Rosemary suggested, Riomaru considered and weighed his options for a while before coming to a conclusion "So be it" He said, he knew he didn't need food to sustain himself but that did not mean he couldn't eat, he derived a small amount of pleasure in doing so it was one of the human desires he permitted himself, Rosemary clasped her hands in excitement "I guess it is settled then I'll make you something special" Rosemary said it was funny in a way that the anticipation twinkled in her eyes and not his, not that it would ever but it was just amusing to see such ironic things, funny but Riomaru did not permit himself laughter... it portrayed happiness and happiness was for humans.

"Human what is this?" Riomaru asked as he stared down on the delicious looking food the blonde human had prepared for him, "It's curry and rice, I was planning on making you something better but with what was in the house this is the best I could whip up" Rosemary said, Riomaru didn't show any sign of acknowledgement, a after a long pause of silence Riomaru's voice broke the silence he created "whip?" Riomaru repeated the word that confused him, he knew what the word meant but he didn't understand why the human used it, what has a whip got to do with food?, Rosemary burst into laughter instead, what was wrong with this human? what was so funny? was there anything she didn't find funny?... after minutes of nonstop laughter Rosemary finally calmed down "just eat... I'm sorry what was your name?" Rosemary asked with a smile, Riomaru stared at the jovial blonde for minutes as if trying to understand he build up but to Rosemary's credit her smile didn't waver despite Riomaru's gaze, after the conclusion of awkward staring Riomaru picked up his cutlaries closed his eyes and mumbled a prayer, Rosemary was shocked by this, Riomaru opened his eyes and was about to commence eating when Rosemary's voice penetrated his ears "You have a religion?" She asked Riomaru locked eye contact with her "Riomaru... That is my name" he said then went ahead to eat, Rosemary smiled at him.

After eating Riomaru decided to walk around the village the men had brought him to, Rosemary wanted to follow him but he refused and by refused he meant he jammed the door shut when she was about to exit the house, annoying human, "Please I didn't mean to-" The meek sounding voice was cut off prematurely by a deep harsh voice or more like bark of a man, Riomaru decided to turn to the scene "SHUT THE HELL UP!" the deep voice of a muscular large sized man boomed at the fragile looking boy who was sitting on the ground, he was visibly bruised all over but what was most noticeable was the nasty looking gash on his leg, his knee to be precise, "Sir I didn't mean to run into you I wasn't loo-" the boy was interrupted by the man's heavy boots slamming into his gut the little boy coughed up blood as the man stomped on him in wild succession marking every stomp with a word "I. DON'T. GIVE. A. FUCK. WHAT. YOU WERE. TRYING. TO. DO. YA. LITTLE. SHIT!." Riomaru watched in amusement, humans, such a shameful specie they couldn't even get along with themselves, pitiful. He favoured the option of simply walking away but something hit him a... pang in his head... looking back at everything that muscular human was no better than a demon, preying on the weak because he was superior in strength... disgusting.

the man seemed to be enjoying torturing the young boy, it was sick... how could someone take enjoyment out of a little boy's pain, but nobody dared to defend the boy else they fall victim of the man's sadistic madness too, But as the crazy brute dropped his foot savagely again it didn't connect with flesh and bone neither did he receive a pained yelp like he had been during all the previous stomps, he looked to his left and saw the boy in the hands of a silver haired boy that looked to be at least five years older than the boy he was just kicking the shit out of... "WHAT IS THIS!?, DO YOU WISH TO BE STOMPED TOO!?, DO YOU!? HAHAHAHAHA", The sudden burst of laughter was enough to tell Riomaru and everyone that this man wasn't in his right senses, "I do not wish to be stomped human garbage, I believe this little one should not be an excuse for you to gain some relevance in the ongoing waste of breath and space you call a life." Riomaru said surprising everyone save the one the words were intended for, he just choose to laugh boisterously again, then he suddenly broke into a dash straight for Riomaru and the beat up little boy "Halt human" the man let out a booming battle cry as a response to Riomaru's words, "You were warned" Riomaru said the man threw a powerful punch at Riomaru the demon prince cocked his fist back lazily, thier fists slammed into each other the muscular man screams in pain and horror as his bone was completely shattered by Riomaru's punch, Riomaru didn't spare the defeated man a second glance he just toke the little boy back to the home of Rosemary, "So you followed me human " Riomaru said as he turned around and was welcomed by Rosemary's smile "let's get this little one to a bed" Riomaru didn't respond but he complied, Rosemary's smile just got wider.

It has been a month since I was brought into This village, my only reason for staying the first day was because I was still in an unconscious state, I stayed the second day only because of my sword, then I stayed because of the little boy, I dedicated an entire weak to hear the words 'he will live' But he didn't, he died nine days after I saved him, I do not understand my feelings towards his death... I don't know what humans feel when a person who has no relationship or ties with them dies, the blonde human woman cried like she had just lost her own offspring. He was just a child she said, he didn't deserve to die slowly and painfully like that she said, life is not about getting what one derserves I have noticed, sometimes the innocent suffer while the guilty makes merry, Life was unfair... that's what humans said constantly, but... In the wild some animals and plants exist as sufficient food for, they are born into the world to assist another superior beings life cycle, born to die... was it the same for man as well?, was man born to die at the hands of demons was he just destined to be food?, why am I even thinking of man so much? Do I favour man now? Has my time amongst humans corrupted me this much? I have to admit... when that boy died I did not care less like I used to... I believe I am mourning by staying here. Recently I have not been my usual self that is another reason I have not left this human infested village, I have this alien sensations they come and go, like sharp strikes, sometimes in my gut and sometimes in my head, I asked the woman about it, she just laughed as usual then told me I was hungry and I had to eat to make it stop... It helped at first but as of recent no matter how much food I eat the pangs of hunger still strikes me, I have been having dreams I cannot explain I have been seeing faces I can't recognize... I need to leave this village before something happens. I can actually say without shame that I have a little care for this place it is a relatively peaceful place and the villagers seemed to have accepted me as one of their own, even though I am none of the sort...Maybe...Maybe...these humans are the key to evolution they seem to have what other humans lack. Cooperation.

That most be the reason agreed to do it...

He just found out the reason why those old farmers and archers were following him, The farmers were voluntary baits for him, from the strong yoki they knew he might be their only chance at survival, a pack of rastreadores had been running down villages and this one was set to be the next on the hit list, it was an abnormal character for rastreadores to follow a sensible course of attack, They normally just devour humans and then continue to wander around until they find more to consume, packs of rastreadores are only formed when multiple rastreadores happen to track down the same village, they have no problem sharing their food with one another, the only way rastreadores hunt in packs is if they are sent given orders and the last time that ever happened was in the purge... Rastreadores are the lowest class of demons, followed by carroñeros they lack the intelligence to give orders, Servido have the intelligence but not the capability to act on its own this meant only one thing... A Generales was targeting villages and he Riomaru had decided to obstruct his army, yes army... the pack of rastreadores where estimated to be over a thousand. and one boy volunteered to stand in their way, Riomaru knew the implications of what he was planning on doing, this would be a direct act of war to whoever sent the army of rastreadores, when word gets back that one child stood against his army and if he survived... The demon would definitely mark him as a threat, it had just been two months Riomaru knew that that kind of attention was no good this early but... The smile of that woman kept flashing in his mind, the cries of pain as the little boy fought for his life replayed in his mind... The sensation he felt when the woman stroked his cheek... the warmth that developed in his chest... He was happy to be part human.

"Riomaru are you sure about this?" Rosemary asked the silver haired boy she had gotten so fond of in the past month Riomaru looked up from a book he was reading "I am not like you humans I do not do things I am not sure of" Riomaru said then turned his attention back to his book, he didn't expect the book to be snatched out of his hands he directed his gaze to the woman who held said book in her possession, she tossed the book away and did something Riomaru had never seen her do, she frowned and the frown was directed at him "I can't loose you" she said but her words sounded more like a declaration, like she was demanding his survival from fate, "Woman you do not know me well, you have only known me for a month how can you say those words the way you did... If fate wills my death then-" Slap! Riomaru touched his reddened cheeks he was about to ask the human why she had struck him but the sight of the tears running down her face and the pained look that must have been as a result of his words, why did... She was crying because of him? "Why are you cryi-" this time instead of pain he felt warmth as she pulled him in a heart filled embrace although she had to kneel to do it due to his height, at that moment as thier bodies made contact he had never felt so equal with anyone, so identical, so among so... Complete... he hugged her back.

"Please don't go" She said

"...I have to" He replied

" ...Please I'm begging you don't leave me" She said

"If I don't go your village will be destroyed" He said

"...They're too many for... Let me come with you" She begged

"No... It is not safe " He said

"Don't you understand!?, you are too precious to me!, I want you to stay with me!, I want you to be there after I give birth to my child!... I want him to be like you, I want you to teach him, make him strong and smart like you, I want you to protect him, I want you... I want you to... I want you to stay, you're my little brother and I love you so much I don't want to loose you... please." She said

Riomaru just pulled her closer and she held on tighter to him, he pulled his head back and kissed her forehead "I will return to you".

Riomaru stood facing the fast approaching army of rastreadores, they were in multitudes... He could hear every snarl every raspy breath, every growl... they slithered to the lone figure with hungry looks, they seemed more bloodlusted... Maybe he would not survive this day after all... But... He wasn't going to die until every last rastreadores was exterminated... Numbers be damned, As far as a single rastreadores lived and breathed air... He would not fall!

"Rosemary I will not fail you".

Death to them all.

A lone figure limped towards the Oak village, the villagers watched as the figure fell it's knees... The figure is revealed to be Riomaru he groggily got to his feet and then thrusted his hand up in it was the severed head of a rastreadores, He then unleashed a passion filled battle cry.

'I did it Rosemary... I won... I came back' Riomaru said internally "I live... I won... I... RWOOOOOOOAAAAAARRRR!"

the villagers immediately rush to thier hero, Riomaru the strange quiet kid just slayed a thousand demons, they were saved. He was their saviour. Not a stranger, no matter demon or human to them he was a hero.

"Rosemary!" Gloria shouted as she pounded on the door of the jovial young lady "Rosemary come quickly!" Rosemary stood up from her chair where she had been crying all day, she slowly made for the door feeling empty and lifeless, she was surprised who it was, Gloria never came to her house "What is it Gloria?" Rosemary asked feeling another wave of tears coming, Gloria smiled a genuinely happy smile "It's Riomaru he came back he saved us" she said in a calm gentle voice, Rosemary broke down into tears of happiness while Gloria just try to calm her down...

When I woke up I was sure that the feeling I had been having was happiness, the whole town celebrated my victory and sang my praises, I still remember it till this time... I concede I was very human at that point I concede I didn't care at that moment... Humans are truly blessed to experience such a feeling on a daily basis, it was all overwhelming for me at that point, I remember everyone's smiling faces and the excitement that filled the streets I remember my last conversation with Rosemary...

Riomaru sat untop a barrel outside one of the bars that was celebrating his victory, it had really been an exciting day filled with many embarrassing moments, he really needed to work on his human skills (pang)

"Hey what are you doing? Don't tell me you plan on drinking all that ale?" A high pitched but melodic voice said, Riomaru turned to Rosemary and she smiled at him then gave him a hug much to his delight she then pushed him a bit so she could sit on the barrel too, "already tired of the party?" Rosemary asked

"I do not possess the required skill set to fully participate" Riomaru said

Rosemary laughed "You don't need skills for a party"

Riomaru nodded to her point "I'm alright here, with you "

"I doesn't have anything to do with my looks does it? " Rosemary winked at him, Riomaru blushes in embarrassment and quickly shakes his head "I still can't believe you killed a thousand demons, I mean I know you are strong but that's just ridiculous!" Rosemary says in mock seriousness

"Not as ridiculous as taking you along" Riomaru retorted in the same manner

"Did you just make a joke? " Rosemary said in genuine surprise, Riomaru looked away while she laughed at his expense "it's alright Rio it wasn't that bad"

Riomaru nods "Understandable... I lack experience" he just watchs Rosemary laugh again at his reply

Rosemary then wrapped her head around his shoulder, "So when are you going to leave me? before or after the baby comes?"

Riomaru stayed quiet for a while but then he finally spoke... "I'm not leaving" Riomaru said with complete seriousness (pang), Rosemary's eyes widen in surprise "I can't leave you" (pang) Riomaru said then stared straight into her eyes "You are precious to me" (pang) Riomaru offered her a tiny smile (pang) (pang), Rosemary smile back her eyes started to get teary "Don't cry... I will be here with you" (pang) "I will teach your son everything he needs to know..." (pang) "...I will teach him all that I know" (pang) He then pulled her into a hug which she returned immediately "So Rosemary... please don't cry I don't like to see you cry..." (pang) "I want you to smile" (pang) "I like it" (pang) "...I'll always be with you... you're my big sister and I love you" (pang)...

All I can remember is that... I blacked out, that night I slept peacefully it was the most beautiful sleep I had ever had in my life, No dreams, No voices, No worries... The next morning when I woke up I went to find Rosemary I noticed I was covered in blood... Her head was separated from her body, the horror struck look in her eyes still haunt my dreams it was clear that something ate a large portion of her face I also noticed that her body was also eaten in some places the most concentrated point was her stomach, her baby her pregnancy had been eaten... the entire village was dead all partially chewed up, I didn't know what had happened, why or how it had happened but... I knew I was responsible... I ate them all. I continued to two other villages until the pangs of hunger stopped... At that moment I concede I was not man or an evolved specie... At that moment I was a filthy demon... I admit it and I am disgusted with myself.


End file.
